


Five's a Crowd, but That's Okay

by literalfuckinggarbage



Series: Caleb & His Favors [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Improper use of magic, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simulacrum Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Caleb Widogast, Voyeurism, if you know me in real life please don't read this lmao, jk i'm full of shame lmao, no beta we die like men, smut tags are hard, spoilers for campaign 2 episode 97, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalfuckinggarbage/pseuds/literalfuckinggarbage
Summary: Caleb can get absolutely wrecked, as a treat
Relationships: Pumat Sol/Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb & His Favors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Five's a Crowd, but That's Okay

After Essek had revealed his past as a traitor to his country and his dealings with the Cerberus Assembly, Caleb had arranged no additional contact with him.

He couldn't say he didn't miss the study sessions, the new spells, the quiet presence of another intellectual with similar interests. Of course he couldn't literally say any of those things out loud, especially with how suspicious Beauregard got the last time he tried to walk Essek home.

Especially since her suspicions were at least partially correct.

She was wrong in thinking there was anything more than a transaction occurring, but correct in thinking it happened off sheets of parchment and within the silk sheets of Essek’s bed in Rosohna. 

And gods did Caleb miss the firm, practiced touch of exchanging favors in the bedroom as well as their spellbooks. The steady hold of someone else taking the reins and allowing his brain to go silent to anything but sensation and pleasure was something he'd started taking for granted the past few months. He'd just killed something that claimed to be a god in Rumblecusp. He should be feeling on top of the world. 

Instead he felt frustrated.

In more ways than one.

"Sheiße," he mumbled, somehow already out of most of the gold he'd gotten off the back of Vokodo trying to buy paper, ink, and components.

"Everything alright there, friend?" Pumat prime asked, smiling down benignly at him. It was rare to see the enchanter out in the front of the shop and not busy with spells out in the back.

"Ja," Caleb said softly. "I just have to put back some of the paper."

"Perhaps we could arrange something to get you a bit of a discount," Pumat said, smiling just as benignly as before but giving Caleb a careful look up and down.

Perhaps today wouldn't be as frustrating after all. "I would be open to negotiating some sort of arrangement," Caleb said carefully, stuffing his coin purse back in his pocket while they spoke.

"Well, I could use some help with that enchantment on your buddy's armor. I'm just taking a quick break before I head back in there." He stood up, another Pumat slipping out to take his place. He did look rather winded by the rush order. 

Caleb blinked, a bit worried he'd misread the situation. "Oh, ja. I'd be happy to help."

But the large arm that found his shoulder made him wonder. It rubbed small circles as he led Caleb to the back room, just idly, friendly and gentle. "Perfect. Maybe if we work together for a bit I can get another moment to relax."

"And my ink and paper?" Caleb asked quietly, just wanting to get their arrangement set in stone.

Pumat hummed, his hand trailing to the small of Caleb's back for a moment before letting go. "Well, for the enchantment, we'll say maybe a fifty percent discount after an hour. Anything longer and we can discuss again. Deal?"

"Deal," Caleb said, eager to get a hold of all his required materials, especially if they were really heading to Eiselcross. Not only would it be dangerous, but this would be his last chance to get anything from civilization for at least a few weeks.

Caduceus’s armor was sitting on a table in the back, and though he didn't have a good grasp on the specific enchantment they were doing, Pumat's spell book was open on the table for him to reference. He helped for the agreed upon hour, letting Pumat 2 and 3 help him gather needed supplies as time went on.

He was beginning to wonder if Pumat could tell time like he did, since he stepped back with a small sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Why don't you take a quick break? I know it's hard work, especially for a transmutation wizard like yourself."

"Ja," Caleb said with a soft huff, falling back into a chair that had been pushed away from the table so they both could stand. "But I would be willing to do more."

"You look a little sore," Pumat said. "Maybe Pumat 2 could rub your shoulders before you keep going."

Caleb blinked. Perhaps this wasn't as far off base as he originally thought. "You don't have to do that."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be. They like to, and they get insufferable when they're too bored anyways. It's practically another favor for me." Pumat said, looking at the spellbook instead of Caleb.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't say no," Caleb said, not expecting the almost eager hands of Pumat 2 coming to rub at his shoulders.

Despite their huge size, they were careful and practiced, kneading away knots and drawing out soft sounds from the very wound up wizard. By the time he was so relaxed he thought he might melt into a puddle, Pumat 3 approached him from the front. "I could massage your feet too."

"Are you bored as well?" Caleb asked, cracking an eye open and watching Pumat prime observing the scene before him.

Pumat 3 nodded, so Caleb pulled off his boots, grateful he was much cleaner than the first time he walked in the Invulnerable Vagrant. It seemed Pumat prime's opinion of him almost directly correlated with how well he presented himself on any given day. He'd have to clean up more often before coming to the Invulnerable Vagrant.

"Thanks again for this, Mr. Caleb. They really are a handful," Pumat prime said over the chest piece.

Pumat 3 got to work, a pleased look on his face as he rubbed all the tension out of Caleb's body. When he was done with the feet he moved up to the shins, then leaned in closer, "Would you like me to go higher?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow, eyes darting between the Pumat between his legs and the Pumat calling all the shots, enchanting away at the table nearby. "Would he like that?"

"He likes to watch," Pumat 3 said simply, less subtle than his creator.

He smiled, "Then by all means, give him a show."

Pumat 3 grinned and Pumat 2's hands started to drift lower, kneading and rolling down Caleb's chest. Soon his book holster was removed and the buttons of his shirt were slowly undone, Pumat 3 all the while massaging his way up Caleb's thighs.

Pumat prime watched out of the corner of his eye as his two simulacrums slowly stripped the other wizard, leaving him bare, pale, freckled, and shivering in the cold room under the hot touches of the two firbolg copies. Neither had so much as laid a finger on his length, but still it grew, Caleb enjoying being manhandled by the two larger gentlemen. And he also rather liked the thrill of being watched, even though it was really just the same man. Somehow it felt like more, and before long he was throbbing in the chair.

After a time, he was sure he couldn't handle any more, craning his head back to look at Pumat 2. "Per-Perhaps I could return the favor?"

Pumat 2 grinned down at him. "Aw, that's awful kind of you. How would you like it?"

Caleb gulped just at the thought, licking his lips slowly in a way he hoped answered the question without having to speak such vulgar words, especially without prime's direction.

"Such a pretty little pet," Pumat 2 cooed, running a thumb over his lip and sticking a finger inside. He sucked dutifully, watching the bulge in the firbolg’s pants grow in response. "You want to use your pretty mouth?" he asked, making sure he understood.

Caleb nodded, not letting go of the finger until Pumat 2 pulled it back with a wet pop. The lewd sound made his own cock twitch, only spurred on by Pumat 3 beginning to kiss at his thighs.

"Well, I can't say no to that," he said, tugging his pants down to his knees to reveal his half hard cock.

It was the biggest Caleb had ever seen up close. Even the sight of it made his mouth water. Pumat 2 rubbed it over his lips a moment, stroking to get it harder. Caleb leaned forward to lick down the length, trying to get it slicked with spit. He'd never sucked anything so big, but gods did he want to.

Pumat 2 ran his huge fingers through Caleb's hair, making him moan against the shaft. The firbolg shuddered at that, eyes now half lidded as Caleb bent to suck and bob over the head.

Moaning softly, Pumat 2 kept his hand very light in Caleb's hair. Going deeper, Caleb tried not to gag around the huge cock, feeling so full that his jaw ached in a lovely way.

"You sure about that, pet?" Pumat 2 asked, gently pulling him back.

Caleb was too quick to nod, "Ich- I, um, like it a bit rough, most of the time."

"Well, we don't want to break such a pretty toy," Pumat said, his benign smile hitting differently as he talked about using Caleb like this was all he was good for. "Tap my leg if you want to stop, or want us to stop, okay?"

He nodded again, over eager to continue.

"Before you can't talk again, may I?" Pumat 3 asked, a spit slicked finger probing at Caleb's entrance.

"J-Ja-" Caleb said, voice cracking as he flushed even at the thought. 

And then Pumat 2 pushed him back onto his cock and he could do nothing but moan.

Pumat 3 was sucking a mark into his thigh as he slowly worked one thick finger into his tight ass, legs spread wide while he leaned back into the wooden chair and let Pumat 2 slowly fuck his face. He moaned around the thick length, relishing in the tighter grip on his hair as he took more and more of it down his throat.

Caleb was lost in sensations. The sting in his jaw as Pumat 2 split him open again and again, the firbolg moving his other hand not to hurt, just to explore, and feeling Caleb's throat stretch and shift as he penetrated deeper and deeper. His thumb ran in little circles just above Caleb's Adam's apple, feeling the insane stretch as drool and precum started to drip down Caleb's chin.

And Pumat 3 was just beginning to add a second massive finger, the two combined bigger around than the average human dick already. Caleb didn't know where he'd gotten lube, and he hardly cared as the cool slick was worked into his tight ring. He groaned around the cock in his mouth as Pumat 3 found his sweet spot, teasing it gently as he worked him open.

Caleb was a wreck by the time the third finger was pushed in, senses on fire and his cock leaking against his chest. When Pumat 3 slowly sat up straighter and said, "I think you're about ready for me," Caleb thought he might melt on the spot.

Instead he became pliant in their massive hands, unable to do much of anything as he was lifted out of the chair and lined up against Pumat 3's cock. Pumat 2's length had slipped out of his mouth, giving him a moment to breathe and groan as he was moved around like a ragdoll. They positioned him like he was really nothing but a toy, making sure Pumat prime had a good view as Pumat 3 supported his waist and wrapped his legs around his own tree trunk-like body.

"If you'd let me go first, again, it might help our little pretty pet stay quiet," Pumat 2 said, stepping up to rub his slicked cock over Caleb's lips, allowing him nothing more than to lap eagerly at the bead of precum weeping from the tip, even though he could barely see from his position upside down.

Pumat 3 nodded easily, moving Caleb's hips so that his cock brushed against his hole, dripping with slick and aching for more. "You're probably right. As much as I like to hear them squeal," he looked over at prime, "we're still technically open. Anyone could hear."

The thought of customers hearing the pathetic mewling sounds escaping Caleb's lips was too much, especially as both Pumats seemed too eager, thrusting forward almost in tandem. 

Caleb let out a wrecked sound, muffled by the cock shoved back down his throat, but still far too loud. The new stretch was a delicious burn, agonizingly slow and more than he ever could have hoped for. Soon all the slowness faded, Pumat 3 losing whatever patience he had left and setting up a punishing rhythm that sent him gagging onto Pumat 2's cock with every thrust forward. He was filled to the brim and moaning like a bitch in heat, unable to think of anything but the massive men splitting him open from both sides.

It wasn't long before Pumat 2 lost composure, one of his hands moving from Caleb's shoulders to his neck, just gently feeling the movement again, the glide of his cock slipping deep within Caleb's throat, and then back again, and again, and again until he pulled the human flush against him. Upside down, Caleb could see nothing, tears streaming down his face at the overwhelming sensations as Pumat 2 began to cum deep down his throat and then pulled away to let out the last few spurts over his tongue and face.

Pumat 3 lifted him to a new angle then, smiling softly as he bounced Caleb up and down over him, like his own personal cocksleeve. "Pretty little thing."

Caleb groaned, stars flashing behind his eyes as the new angle sent that massive cock slamming into his prostate with every deep thrust. Lewd sounds filled the room as he could no longer muffle them, moaning and writhing around as Pumat 3 kept up his steady rhythm and continued to crush into his sweet spot. From this new angle, Caleb could see Pumat prime watching idly, a small tent growing in his pants as his simulacrums completely defiled Caleb, not ten feet from where he was working.

Pumat 3's hands almost completely wrapped around his stomach, and the act of being manhandled so thoroughly brought Caleb closer than ever to what he was sure would be the most intense orgasm of his life.

Pumat 4 stuck his head in the back room, calling out to Prime, "Hey, would it be alright if I closed up shop and took a turn with the new play thing? It's a little loud and it's getting late anyways."

"Sure, sure. Probably wasn't going to sell much more anyways. Go clean up, then you can take a turn."

The thought of another cock of this size and being discussed like a toy was too much, sending Caleb over the edge with a sob. White hot pleasure over took him as Pumat 3 didn't even bother to slow down to hear the conversation. By the time he came down from his orgasm, Pumat 3 was grunting, speeding up somehow, impossibly, and then spilling his seed deep within Caleb.

He was smeared with his own cum, and covered in the simulacrums', but he barely had a chance to catch his breath before Pumat 4 appeared behind him, slipping right inside and plugging up the cum dripping down his leg as Pumat 3 moved away.

"Hi, there, pretty thing. You're quite lovely, aren't you?" Pumat 4 grinned as Caleb moaned at the overstimulation and the renewed stretch, and tipped Caleb's head back over his shoulder to kiss at him chastely, despite the lewd squelching that came with what felt like a gallon of cum Pumat 3 had left inside him. Pumat 4 made himself comfortable, sitting in the chair before moving Caleb up and down over his length.

He was less hurried than the others, stretching Caleb out across his chest as he bounced him on his cock, watching Pumat prime watch the scene.

And he was, observing as Caleb was speared again and again, cum dripping down his thighs and drying in sticky lines across his chest.

Pumat prime walked over then, running a huge hand over Caleb's arm, up his shoulder and rubbing at his chest.

Pumat 4 slowed his pace even more, eventually just sheathing Caleb deep on his cock and locking the human's arms in place behind him so that Pumat prime could continue to inspect him. Caleb panted and mewled as Pumat prime began to pinch at both his nipples, running his huge hands over Caleb's flushed skin, and taking his aching, spent cock in hand, overstimulating it in the best way.

Filled to the brim, Caleb let out another sob, twitching in his hand and all over, making Pumat 4 groan and rub up against his prostate again.

Pumat Prime looked back at Pumat 4. "Finish inside him. As fast as you can manage."

"Can do!" Pumat 4 said cheerfully, wrapping both huge hands around Caleb's waist again and beginning to move in and out of him like a machine, slamming into his prostate and eliciting a new sob with every thrust.

Pumat prime just watched, tipping up Caleb's chin at one point and leaning over to shove his tongue down his throat. It was thick and long and felt just as dirty as the cock splitting him open as Caleb moaned into the kiss and writhed on the thick length destroying his ass.

Pumat 4 sank deep inside him with a harsh squeeze to his stomach, and Caleb wondered if the firbolg could feel himself sheathed inside that way. Cum filled him with warmth once more before Pumat 4 slipped out and gently held him against his chest so Pumat Prime could keep kissing him, even as cum began to stream down both his legs.

"You want the paper and ink for free?" Prime asked when he finally pulled back.

Caleb nodded slowly, body sore all over but mind so lovely and blank that he never wanted to leave.

"Warm my cock for me while I work. I just want to finish one more thing, before I fuck you myself."

Caleb nodded again, slipping away from Pumat 4 and under the table. He obediently opened his aching jaw to take the huge length inside once more. Above him he could hear the hum of enchantments, the cock slowly growing harder and twitching around his tongue. His jaw was open so wide he couldn't help but to drool, still covered in cum and dripping onto the floor behind him.

His mind was empty of any thoughts beyond getting that wonderful stretch once again. No clue how much time was passing for once, he stayed perfectly still and continued to do nothing but drool.

When Pumat was painfully hard, he slipped away with a lewd popping sound and patted Caleb on the head. "Good little toy. 2? 3? Would you hold him up for me? I want to stand."

They scooped him off the floor without a second thought, supporting his legs and spreading him wide. Pumat 4 came up behind him again and tipped his chin back to kiss, sloppier this time and moving the thick tongue inside his mouth.

Prime really did seem to like to watch, rubbing himself against Caleb's hole while observing the roaming, groping hands of the other Simulacrums. Caleb was lost to sensation as all four pairs of hands moved around him, cupping and squeezing and pinching and biting. No marks were left to be obvious, but there was the feeling of being so thoroughly used and claimed that spread through him and almost made him feel like he could cum again.

Pumat prime slipping inside his cum filled hole and returning the burning delicious stretch made that impossible thought seem all the more real.

One of the Pumats, he could no longer tell which one, moved a hand around his oversensitive cock and whispered in his ear, "Think you've got one more in you?"

He could do nothing but sob, despite bucking up into the hand. A broad flat tongue licked the tears from his cheeks as Pumat prime continued to push into him, then another one swallowed his sobs with another dirty kiss.

It was salty from the tears and the cum still on his cheeks, and he moaned from tasting the bitterness all over again. Pumat prime's rhythm grew quicker and Caleb could feel them as pleasure threatened to shudder through him again. He was so loose and there was cum and slick spilling out of him and onto the floor with every thrust. One of the Pumats leaned down and licked a stripe along his cock and he was consumed with sensation again.

The one who was kissing him pulled back so they could all hear his cry as he came once more, getting sticky ropes of cum all over his stomach and their furry hands. Pumat prime tensed as Caleb did and mumbled a quick warning before he sheathed himself fully inside, biting Caleb’s shoulder and pressing straight into his sweet spot during his release.

Caleb saw stars, whimpering as the cock was pulled out of him and he was left sitting on the wooden chair. Pumat prime towered over him, watching the rise and fall of his chest as cum poured out of his ass and into a puddle. "Worth the paper and ink?" he asked, cupping Caleb's chin.

He had to clear his raw throat and ignore his aching jaw, but he managed to rasp, "I will never purchase ink and paper anywhere else again."


End file.
